Bella Potter la hija de El Famoso Harry Potter
by Hargy2098
Summary: Como sobrellevarías tu una relación con un vampiro ?  Y mas cuando este vampiro es Edward Cullen ?  Ademas si tu eres una Bruja y tu hermano gemelo es un poco celoso y sobre protector ?    Bueno eh aqui la historia de Bella Potter la Hija de Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

- Tienen que dejar Londres inmediatamente , están corriendo un gran riesgo . Dijo Papa un poco Alarmado

-Por favor Papá no queremos ir a Forks queremos quedarnos aquí en Londres , poder asistir a nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts no queremos abandonar a nuestros amigos y además si esta sucediendo algo malo queremos quedarnos aquí y ayudarlos a enfrentar a la amenza que esta enfrentando el mundo mágico en este momento . Dijo James

-No puedo dejarlos aquí entiendan están en peligro necesito que tu y Bella vayan aForks con su tío-abuelo Charlie el Hermano Menor de su Abuela Molly .

-Papa tu acabaste con el señor tenebroso el mago más poderos y oscuro de todos los tiempos una vez yo creo que podrás la segunda. Le dije papá

-Ustedes no entienden son lo más importante que yo tengo si algo les pasara yo jamás me lo perdonaría , he pasado por esa clase de sufrimiento en más de una ocasión , por favor yo solo quiero protegerlos .

-No nos va a pasar nada tenemos 16 ya no somos unos niños además , somos inteligentes , poderosos y somos tus hijos y además gemelos .

Le dije eso a mi papa para que dejara la idea de mandarnos a un pueblo en estados unidos porque no quería dejar a mi familia queríamos servir de algo ser importantes además no queríamos dejar a nuestros amigos ni yo a mi "Novio" y además nos faltaba solo un año para terminar Hogwarts ,no queríamos dejar nuestros estudios incompletos como lo hicieron papa y Tio Ron .

De repente una magnifica idea paso por mi mente si Soy una genio Viva yo .

-Papa a donde iran Albus y Lily por que ellos podrían ir a Forks en vez de James y yo .

-Albus y tu hermana iran con tu tia Fleur y tio Charlie a Francia pasaran el mismo tiempo que ustedes en Forks , Mientras que el ministerio trabaja en quien es la persona que está reclutando moritfagos y sacándolos de Azkaban . Dijo mamá quien estaba un poco preocupada.

James y yo accedimos pero con dos condisiones la primera era que queríamos viajar mediante polvos flu ya que odiábamos la sensación del translador , ellos aceptaron y la segunda fue mas difícil que ellos accedieran a esta pero lo hicieron solo permaneceríamos en Forks por 4 meses y nos mantendrían informados sobre cualquier hecho que sucediera . definitivamente a la mañana siguiente James y yo viajaríamos a Forks .


	2. Chapter 2

James POV

La verdad no entendía cómo es que el ministerio no había controlado la situación con los mortifagos , estaban exponiendo a todo el mundo mágico y por esa razón mis hermanos y yo abandonaríamos a nuestra familia , por otro lado me parecía algo realmente injusto que no nos dejaran ayudar a resolver la situación , vamos no es por presumir ni nada pero Bella y yo somos los mejores magos de la clase pero bueno como lo que se Hereda no se oculta … Bueno al final me había tocado acceder a que el aun nos viera como unos pequeños niños que no se saben cuidar .

-James sal inmediatamente de tu habitación. Grito mamá desde la puerta cerrada

- si si ya voy. Tome mis maletas Salí de la habitación y por supuesto Bella ya estaba afuera, bajamos juntos a la sala y mi mama con un pequeño movimiento de varita redujo nuestras maletas. La verdad es que veía a mamá realmente preocupada y afligida por toda esta situación.

-Los extrañare mucho, así que James prométeme que no aras daño y que te comportaras y Bella prométeme que cuidaras de James para que no haga daño y se comporte.

Hice una pequeña mueca y respondimos al tiempo.

-Si mama. En la cara de mama y en la de papa se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa

Luego de las despedidas Bella y yo entramos en la chimenea y tomamos nuestros polvos flu y gritamos.

-A la casa de Charlie.

Cuando aparecimos en la chimenea de Charlie notamos que la casa era pequeña tenía dos pisos pero era muy acogedora, tenía en frente de la chimenea dos sofás y aun lado el televisor y a mano izquierda estaba la cocina y la entrada principal todo era muy pequeño y definitivamente Charlie vivía como muggle .

-Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar. Saludo Charlie muy emocionado mientras nos daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola tío Charlie, gracias por recibirnos en tu casa. Dijo mi hermana.

-No hay problema después de todo somos familia y la familia se ayuda, bueno vamos y les enseño sus habitaciones.

Subimos por unas pequeñas escaleras en forma de espiral y en el segundo piso habían tres habitaciones y el baño en la parte de atrás de la casas la primera estaba al lado de este y la segunda habitación estaba al lado de las escaleras .

-Bella esta será tu habitación. le dijo a mi hermana señalando hacia la pequeña puerta que se encontraba al lado del baño . – y James esta será la tuya me dijo, cuando entre en la habitación note que tenía una cama sencilla y al lado una pequeña mesa color marrón oscuro en donde se encontraba una lámpara y los tendidos eran azules oscuros, delante de mi cama se encontraba un pequeño armario, la recamara de Bella era exactamente igual a la mía solo que sus tendidos eran morados. Luego de eso Charlie nos dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa, nos llevo hasta el parqueadero delantero de la casa y enfrente se encontraban un pequeño auto era un monovolumen de el año 52 según lo que nos dijo Charlie era rojo, pero no entendía por qué no lo había regalado si ninguno de los dos sabíamos nada de autos ni mucho menos de cómo manejarlos.

- Ya vi sus caras de preocupación pero tranquilos que ya hechize el automóvil para que sepa donde llevarlos y a donde traerlos . le dedicamos una sonrisa a Charlie como símbolo de nuestro agradecimiento .

Mil Gracias a todos por leer mi blog , por agregarlo a sus favoritos y mas que todo por comentar , lector silencioso comenta que yo solo quiero saber como esta mi fic , demasiadas gracias a todos en el próximo capitulo solo les puedo adelantar que sera un Edward POV

Nos leemos lau


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

Hace una semana todo el instituto estaba esperando la llegada de Bella Potter y su Hermano que por cierto eran Gemelos James Potter se supone que irían a vivir con su tío que era el jefe de la policía en forks pero hoy había llegado el día en el que ellos dos llegaría a sus respectivas clases en el instituto de forks la verdad ya querían que llegaran porque todos lo pensamientos de todos los estudiante giraban en torno a esa noticia y pues vale ya estaba cansado solo eran personas como para que las esperaran de esa manera pero bueno todo se definiría hoy .

En la mañana en el instituto estaba el parqueadero repleto de estudiantes que esperaban la llegada de los gemelos Potter Con mi familia estábamos en el parqueadero esperando a que las clases comenzaran y en poco tiempo Alice se iría con Jasper A su clase de literatura con migo y Rosalie con Emmet a Historia . La verdad es que nadie lo esperaba que nosotros 5 vampiros encajáramos perfectamente entre los humanos sin levantar ninguna sospecha eran algo realmente bueno ya que de esa manera nos sentíamos un poco como humanos.

En ese momento un automóvil que yo jamás había visto entro en el aparcamiento del instituto eso quería decir que los gemelos potter ya habían llegado .

-Edward son ellos ? Pregunto Alice un poco emocionada .

Comencé a leer la mente de varios de mis compañeros de clase y vi a una hermosa chica de ojos marrones oscuros piel blanca y su cabello castaño hasta la cintura y estatura 1.65 era realmente Linda por otro lado estaba James Potter o eso creía era Igual de alto a su hermana de ojos Marrones oscuros idénticos a los de su hermana y también tenia tez blanca.

-Si Alice al parecer son ellos , bueno ya vamos que llegaremos tarde . toda mi familia comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto y dirigirnos cada uno a nuestras respectivas clases .El resto de el dia transcurrió de la manera mas normal para algunas personas pero no del todo para los gemelos Potter , estaban juntos en algunas clases Alice me había dicho que tenia una clase de lengua con James y Jasper tenia una Con Bella , en el almuerzo James y Bella se sentaron con Jessica , Eric , Angela y Mike al parecer Jessica estaba realmente entusiasmada con la idea de tener a los gemelos Potter en su mesa según ella seria una gran oportunidad de ganar popularidad.

-Edward que piensan los gemelos del instituto .

Me concentre para poder leer sus mentes pero algo paso . No podía leer la mente de ninguno de los dos era realmente extraño, era la primera vez que me sucedía esto . y más con dos personas definitivamente pasaba algo extraño .

-no puedo leer su mente. Dije un poco apenado. Toda mi familia tenía cara de sorpresa y estaban intrigados por saber más de ellos.

-Que sucede Edward porque no puedes leer su mente dijo. Jasper tratando de calmar al resto de los Cullen con su don

-No se pero lo mejor sería ir a hablar con Carslie después de clase.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero por ahora vamos a nuestras clases .tengo biología con el señor Banner. me dirigí al salón de clases pensando en las posibilidades de porque no le podía leer la mente a los gemelos , entre al salón y la clase iba a comenzar ya cuando una chica que no reconocí muy bien a primera vista ( si era Bella) entraba al salón y tropezaba un poco con el escritor del profesor Banner .

-Buenas Tardes. Saludo el profesor Banner.- y tu eres , clase presten atención tenemos una alumna nueva .

- Mucho gusto soy Bella Potter me mude para vivir un par de meses con mi tío Charlie desde Londres.

De repente la sangre de Bella inundaba todos mis sentidos esa sangre era realmente apetecible en todos los sentidos la garganta me comenzó a arder y mis ojos se tornaron oscuros no veía la hora en la que se acabara la clase de.

Muchisisisisisisisisimas Gracias a todos por sus comentarios de verdad ellos son lo que me entregan inspiración y bueno tenia este cap entonces , si no esta muy bueno el cap pero bueno no soy Rowling o Meyer xd entonces traten de entender un poco mi manera de escribí les agradezco a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y de agregarlo a sus favoritos y de comentarlos tambiennnn Sus comentarios me hacen muy Feliz , otra cosa no podre actualizar el fic en los próximos días por hay hasta en martes o miércoles pero seguiré escribiendo y actualizare tan pronto como pueda

Lau 


End file.
